When It All Falls Down
by AliahMPS
Summary: "C'était bien sa chance. Se faire accoster au comptoir d'un bar miteux qu'elle avait choisi pour son calme apparent." AU Lisbon rencontre Jane pour la première fois.


Encore un OS ^^

Celui-ci est plutôt dans un Univers Alternatif... On pourrait le situer avant que Teresa Lisbon ne soit mutée à Sacramento. L'idée ne voulait pas me lâcher alors j'ai fini par l'écrire...

* * *

><p><strong>When it all falls down<strong>

**.  
><strong>

« Que fait une si jolie jeune femme, seule dans un bar, un samedi soir qui plus est ? »

C'était bien sa chance. Se faire accoster au comptoir d'un bar miteux qu'elle avait choisi pour son calme apparent. Elle leva la tête pour observer celui qui osait la déranger et tomba sur un regard bleu magnifique. C'était un très bel homme, des boucles blondes encadraient son visage au sourire enjôleur et il portait un costume tout droit sorti d'une de ces grandes boutiques de luxe. Elle eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré, ou de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Étrange.

Clignant des yeux pour se remettre les idées en place, elle se tourna à nouveau vers son verre et répondit avec dédain :

« Elle essaye d'oublier que son fiancé l'a larguée »

La confession passa ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir, curieusement, cet étranger semblait dégager quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant. Elle prit son verre entre ses doigts et avala le reste de sa boisson sans vraiment en sentir le goût, juste pour profiter de la chaleur libératrice qu'elle lui procurait.

« Oh, souffla-t-il, alors laissez-moi vous offrir un verre et racontez moi tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur »

Tout en parlant il attrapa un tabouret et prit place à ses côtés, lui faisant face et interpellant le barman pour commander.

« S'il vous plait, pourrions nous avoir… »

Il la regarda un instant, et bizarrement sembla y découvrir quelque chose qui lui permit de continuer :

« …deux Piña Colada ?, demanda-t-il au serveur.

- Je ne veux pas d'un autre verre et encore moins discuter avec vous, s'indigna-t-elle, allez vous faire voir !

- Oh, de si vilains mots sur de si jolies lèvres, quel gâchis ! »

Ce commentaire, quoi que légèrement déplacé, la fit rougir d'embarras.

« Allez ! Vous avez l'air toute triste. Parler vous ferait le plus grand bien.

- Je ne vous connais de nulle part, je ne vais certainement pas vous raconter ma vie privée. »

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa son verra déjà vide et s'éloigna, trouvant une table contre un mur à l'autre bout du bar et tournant le dos à l'enquiquineur.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter ce soir, et en tout cas, surtout pas de son fiancé. Ex-fiancé, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement. C'était assez dur comme ça d'apprendre qu'il la quittait pour une autre, et elle n'avait pas envie de se remémorer l'événement toute la soirée. De toute manière, elle ne le verrait plus puisqu'elle partait pour Sacramento d'ici peu, grâce à sa promotion. Elle voulait juste oublier. Juste l'oublier.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres encore une fois. Vide. Elle se sentit pathétique.

Se retournant pour interpeler le serveur, elle vit le beau blond se diriger vers elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et deux cocktails à la main, et elle soupira d'agacement.

« Vous êtes exaspérant » souffla-t-elle.

Son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus.

« Je sais, on me le dit souvent. »

De nouveau, il s'assit à ses cotés, négligeant le siège qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et déposa les Piña Colada sur la table. Le trouvant beaucoup trop proche d'elle à son goût, la jeune femme se recula un peu plus sur la banquette pour s'écarter de lui.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous parlerai pas, je ne vous connais pas.

- Et comment comptez-vous avoir une vie sociale si vous ne parlez pas aux gens que vous ne connaissez pas ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se pencha vers elle en tendant la main.

« Mais si c'est là que réside le problème, je me présente, Patrick Jane, pour vous servir belle demoiselle, susurra-t-il en lui arrachant un sourire, et vous ? »

Patrick Jane. Le voyant. Ou medium, elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment. Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait déjà vu, il était celui qui occupait sa chaîne favorite tout les vendredis soir. Elle ignora la main qu'il lui tendait mais répondit tout de même :

« Teresa »

**###**

Après quelques verres de plus et quelques inhibitions perdues, ils étaient toujours à la même table, discutant de tout et de rien.

« Alors, vous ne voulez toujours pas me raconter ce qu'il vous est arrivé, demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi je vous le raconterai si vous pouvez le découvrir tout seul. J'ai vu ce que vous faites à la télévision. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à mes ancêtres de tout vous raconter, se moqua-t-elle.

- Rooh, j'essayais seulement de faire la conversation, mademoiselle, ne soyez pas si cruelle avec moi.

- C'est ce que vous faite depuis une heure déjà, faire la conversation…

- Est-ce un reproche ? », demanda-t-il avec une voix aguicheuse.

Il s'était encore rapproché d'elle, la clouant entre le mur et lui. Elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens et se perdit dans cet océan de bleu qui lui faisait face. Après quelques secondes de silence, l'homme se pencha en avant et frôla son oreille de sa bouche, taquinant la peau de son cou de son souffle chaud.

« Je ne comprends pas comment on peut quitter une aussi belle femme que vous pour une autre » lui murmura-t-il.

Un frisson traversa tout son corps mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« Probablement pour les mêmes raisons qui vous poussent à me draguer alors que vous êtes marié » réplica-t-elle d'un ton froid en repensant à l'alliance qu'elle avait aperçue à sa main gauche.

Il paru surprit mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Et oui, je suis flic, vous vous souvenez ? Vous ne vous attendiez sérieusement pas à ce que je loupe ce petit détail ? »

Ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire, il se contenta d'attraper le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents et de le mordiller avec douceur. Elle frissonna à nouveau et resta figée sur place, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle ferma les yeux, ses lèvres dérivèrent le long de sa mâchoire, parsemant de-ci de-là quelques baisers et de sa main, il trouva un chemin jusqu'à sa hanche. Déconcertée, elle resta immobile, tiraillée entre l'envie de le repousser et celle de se laisser faire. Il était marié, bon sang, elle n'allait quand même pas…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa pensée qu'il s'attaquait déjà à ses lèvres, les effleurant tout d'abord, délicatement, puis attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Un parfum masculin et hypnotisant envahit son monde et ce fut ce qui causa sa perte. Ne réfléchissant plus, elle répondit à son baiser, se tournant inconsciemment sur elle-même pour lui faire face et encadrant son visage de ses mains. Elle l'embrassa sans retenue, la sensation éprouvée paraissant mille fois plus réconfortante que celle de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait pu avaler jusqu'à maintenant. Du bout de la langue, il vint la titiller, quémandant un baiser plus passionné qu'elle lui accorda en entrouvrant la bouche.

Son autre main vint elle aussi se poser sur ses hanches avant de remonter contre son corps, son pouce caressant avec envie le dessous de sa poitrine. Elle gémit et glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes, oubliant pour un instant toutes ses appréhensions avant que celles-ci ne se rappellent à elle et ne la percutent de plein fouet.

Confuse, elle le repoussa brusquement.

« Je…je…je suis désolée, je..je ne peux pas faire ça » lui dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Elle le poussa du siège pour pouvoir sortir et se dirigea vers l'extérieur sans même penser un instant à l'addition, ni à son sac à main qui gisait encore sur le sol.

« Teresa ! » l'appela-t-il en essayant de la rattraper.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu.

**###**

Quelle idiote !

En plus de ressasser une rupture douloureuse voilà qu'elle devait également affronter le fait d'avoir embrassé un homme marié.

Quelle idiote !

Elle s'était laissé éblouir par ses manières aguichantes, son visage angélique et son sourire rayonnant. Il avait réussi à faire battre son cœur endolori, à réveiller en elle un désir qu'elle ne croyait destiné qu'à un seul homme. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort et cette constatation fut dévastatrice.

Comment un homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer pouvait-il déclencher de telles vagues d'envie en elle ? Pourquoi Éric était-il parti ? Elle était si heureuse avec lui. Si amoureuse aussi.

Appuyant son front contre le métal froid de sa voiture elle laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues, jurant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner là-bas. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir, il était bien trop troublant. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez elle à pieds, et puis, elle n'avait même pas les clés de sa maison.

Contre son gré elle fut obligée de revenir sur ses pas. A peine avait elle fait quelques mètres qu'elle l'aperçut au coin de la rue, le regard dans le vague et son sac à la main. Il scruta le quartier de ses yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur elle, un sourire de soulagement s'esquissant sur son visage. Lentement, il marcha dans sa direction et lorsqu'il arriva enfin à ses cotés il se contenta de lui tendre le sac.

« J'ai payé l'addition et… je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure » balbutia-t-il.

Elle ne put détacher son regard de ses lèvres, une envie folle de les goûter à nouveau naissant au creux de son ventre. Et sans dire un mot elle s'approcha avec précaution de lui et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la blotti contre son torse, l'embrassant en retour avec la même passion.

« Emmenez-moi avec vous » murmura-elle.

**###**

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, ils se retrouvèrent devant une sorte de chambre d'hôtel. Il ouvrit la porte puis la laissa entrer la première. Elle eu à peine le temps de se rendre compte que la chambre semblait habitée depuis un bout de temps qu'elle se retrouva plaquée au mur le plus proche, les lèvres de Patrick s'appropriant déjà les siennes.

Il souleva son tee-shirt et le lui enleva avant de caresser la peau nouvellement découverte de son ventre, de ses hanches, le creux de son dos, puis il dégrafa son soutien-gorge d'un geste précis.

Ne voulant pas rester en marge, elle lui retira sa veste, tira sur sa chemise pour l'enlever de son pantalon puis s'attela à en détacher les boutons un à un. Elle jeta à terre son soutien-gorge qui avait glissé le long de ses bras, et, tandis qu'il couvrait son cou de baisers fiévreux, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon. Un léger courant d'air parcouru sa peau découverte et elle frissonna de plaisir.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir sa braguette, il la prit par les poignets et maintint ses bras au dessus de sa tête, contre le mur, puis, hésitant, il baissa la sienne pour attraper le bout de ses seins avec ses dents, mordillant légèrement pour lui arracher un soupir de plaisir et se délectant de la douceur de sa peau. Lorsqu'il lécha cette chair rebondie, elle sentit ses jambes lui faire défaut. Comme pour anticiper sa chute imminente, il plaqua son corps au sien, la retenant ainsi contre le mur, puis il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la dirigea vers le lit.

Elle l'observa lui enlever ses chaussures puis détacher son jean et le lui retirer également en même temps que sa petite culotte. Nue sous le regard de cet homme, elle se sentit revivre. Il balança ses propres chaussures d'un coup de pied et glissa hors de son pantalon avant de la retrouver sur le matelas. Il remonta le long de son corps en embrassant, léchant, mordant chaque morceau de peau à sa portée, goûtant son intimité d'un coup de langue pour la sentir se tordre sous sa caresse et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son visage il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et s'arrêta un instant.

Elle put voir de la confusion dans son regard, un désir charnel immense aussi, mais ce qui la frappa en plein cœur fut l'affection inexplicable qui en débordait. Elle se demanda si les siens reflétait la même chose, puis, en sentant la force des battements de son cœur, elle se dit que c'était presque sûr. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle eu l'impression que son cœur lui appartenait déjà. Comme s'il était celui qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie, le seul à pouvoir la compléter. Les âmes sœurs existaient-elles vraiment ? Elle se rit d'elle-même à cette idée. Voilà qu'elle faisait dans la niaiserie maintenant.

Il parut perplexe et elle se dit qu'il devait se demander pourquoi elle riait. Sans se préoccuper de répondre à sa question muette, elle l'attira tout simplement à elle une nouvelle fois et effleura ses lèvres en soupirant. Ses mains voyagèrent jusqu'à son boxer pour le lui enlever et une fois chose faite, elle s'abandonna totalement à lui.

Il entra en elle avec délicatesse et lui fit l'amour toute la nuit. Elle venait à la rencontre de chacun de ses coups de reins, ne perdant pas le rythme, qu'il soit lent ou frénétique, soupirait d'extase et criait de jouissance. Ponctuait chaque vague de plaisir d'un baiser brûlant et humide. Soulevait légèrement le bassin pour le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même. Et ondulait son corps sous le sien au moment de la délivrance.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi femme, aussi aimée qu'avec cet homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Et c'est exténuée qu'elle s'endormit au creux de ses bras.

**###**

Il se réveilla aux environs de dix heures du matin, un rayon de soleil venant éclairer son visage, comme pour le narguer. L'irritation qu'il ressentit en ouvrant les yeux se dissipa bien vite lorsqu'il senti la tête de Teresa contre son torse et ses jambes emmêlées avec les siennes, sa respiration lente et profonde lui indiquant qu'elle dormait encore à poings fermés.

Il n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre.

Jusqu'au moment où il l'avait aperçue, assise au comptoir de ce bar. Elle était d'une beauté naturelle magnifique, ses boucles brunes tombant sur ses épaules contrastant avec la pâleur laiteuse de sa peau. Et il avait eu l'impression de se faire habiter par elle, comme s'il avait toujours eu une place pour elle dans son cœur.

Elle triturait cette bague entre ses doigts, la regardant avec dégoût et tristesse et étrangement, cette tristesse l'avait envahi à son tour et un seul but s'était imposé à lui : la faire sourire. Et quel sourire…

Elle commença à remuer et cligna des yeux pour les ajuster à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle nicha son nez dans son cou et il la sentit sourire contre sa peau. Il se recula un peu et de sa main, écarta une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage.

Son regard fut attiré par l'éclat doré de l'alliance qu'il portait et elle perdit son sourire.

Son visage se tordit d'horreur et elle sortit du lit, en emportant le drap avec elle.

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, murmura-t-elle en ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés autour du lit sans oser le regarder.

-Teresa »

Il se leva, enfila son boxer et courut derrière elle pour la retenir par le bras.

« Lâche-moi » cria-t-elle

Abasourdi par son excès de colère, il lâcha son bras et l'observa s'enfermer dans ce qu'elle devina être la salle de bain.

« Teresa, dit-il contre la porte sans recevoir de réponse, Teresa, je ne suis pas marié enfin, plus vraiment… »

Il n'entendit toujours rien et tenta d'ouvrir la porte qui se révéla ne pas être fermée à clé. Il entra avec appréhension et inspecta la pièce avant de la voir accroupie à côté de la baignoire. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés, puis il la prit dans ses bras, rassuré lorsqu'elle ne le repoussa pas.

« Je ne veux pas être ce genre de femme, je… je ne veux pas la faire souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert.

- Teresa écoute-moi, regarde-moi, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, je ne suis plus marié. »

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'il lui coupa la parole :

« Je... Elle m'a mis à la porte et à demandé le divorce, elle ne supportait plus mon travail et… enfin, c'est passé, elle à refait sa vie, je n'avais juste pas encore eu le courage d'enlever mon alliance… Tu comprends, je... je ne l'ai jamais voulu et… Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. »

Il la serra dans ses bras et fut soulager de la sentir l'étreindre en retour.

Mais surtout, il resta déconcerté par la profondeur des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle. Après seulement une nuit.

Après quelques minutes ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'au lit ou il la déposa. Il retira ensuite son alliance et, d'un geste symbolique, la balança à l'autre bout de la chambre, sans se préoccuper de savoir où elle atterrirait. Ceci soutira un sourire à Teresa, prés de qui il vint s'allonger en souriant également.

« Je ne sais pas par quel envoûtement magique, mais je crois que tu m'as ensorcelé, Teresa. »

Son sourire se transforma en éclat de rire et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

« Tu sais que ta technique de drague est vraiment pitoyable ? le taquina-t-elle

- Dit celle qui ce retrouve nue dans mon lit…

- Rooh, tais-toi ! » lui dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et lui confessa dans un murmure :

« Je crois bien que toi aussi tu m'as ensorcelée »

**Fin**


End file.
